1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall construction, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing a connection between a pair of wall studs to provide a backing connector for anchoring wall mounted structures such as cabinets, handrails and grab bars.
2. Description of Prior Art
Historically, the framework of a light framed building wall was formed entirely of wood members, such as wood studs and top and bottom sills. In recent years, however, the use of metal studs has gained acceptance, especially in commercial buildings, but also in residential construction. Some designers prefer to use metal studs rather than wood studs. Galvanized steel studs can be considered stronger than wood in some respects, will not rot, and are not subject to damage by pests such as termites.
Metal studs are typically formed of sheet metal bent to encompass a cross sectional area having nominal dimensions of two inches by four inches. To conform to architectural plans and building code requirements, metal studs are formed of sheet metal bent into a generally C-shaped cross-section in which a relatively broad central web is flanked by a pair of narrower sides that are bent at right angles to the web. The web typically has a uniform nominal width of either four inches or 3⅝ inches. The sides of the C-shaped stud typically extend to a nominal distance of two inches from the web. To enhance structural rigidity to the flanges of the stud, the flanges are normally bent over into a plane parallel to and spaced from the plane of the web. These turned over edges of the sides thereby form marginal lips which are typically one quarter to one half inch in width. Conventionally, the metal studs are erected with the webs oriented on the same side in the same direction.
In building construction, there are certain situations which require the building studs to be braced or linked transversely to provide enhanced structural rigidity. The studs must be transversely bridged when they are over eight feet in length so that they provide adequate stability in a lateral direction within the wall which they support.
In certain instances, the metal studs require transverse backing between the studs in a building so as to provide structural support against forces acting normal to or parallel to the plane of the wall assembly. For example, structural backing must be provided between adjacent parallel studs to provide necessary structural stability for the installation of wall structures such as cabinets, hand rails and grab bars. Hand rails and grab bars may have to conform to requirements of the Americans with Disabilities Act, i.e., withstand 250 pounds of point load pressure outward and downward parallel to the plane of the wall. A common way to provide backing is to shape pieces of plywood between adjacent studs and use screw fasteners to attach these pieces to adjacent studs. The number and placement of backing plywood pieces is determined by how much of the framework needs backing.
The use of fire-stops, bridging and backing in construction trade is well known in the prior art, and there are a number of patents that teach especially made backing pieces, bridging members and blocking members that are formed from sheet metal for use with sheet metal studs. Construction Codes and Fire Codes require that these devices be positioned between metal studs to: (1) reinforce uniformly laterally spaced parallel metal studs; (2) discourage the spread of fire, smoke and gases within interior walls; and (3) anchor hand rails and grab bars to metal studs. Typically, drywall (also known as plasterboard, wallboard, gypsum board, sheetrock, or gyprock) panels cover the studs and backing and is attached thereto.